In a second heartbeat
by SwedishPancake
Summary: What is Arthur feeling after a breakup with his long-time boyfriend, Alfred? Hopefully he can get over him and move on... [This is a humanverse song fic! Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for some nasty, naughty words.]


_**Had enough conversation**_

_**I don't want to hear your "Please, no"**_

_**So much indignation**_

_**How am I supposed to sleep?**_

It had been over a few months now. They had been apart for quite a while now, the reasons behind them breaking up was…various but there was certainly a lot. He could still remember that day when it happened. There hadn't been an argument, no hostile feelings; it was just Arthur telling him that it was over now. He still remembered the look Alfred had when he said 'please, no' but even that look hadn't stopped Arthur. It had to end. Ever since then, he had been sleeping terribly. It was so hard not to sleep without his annoying snoring…his annoying clinging…his annoying sweet words that he would say when he was half asleep…

'_**Cause I finally, finally**_

_**Conquered all the falsities**_

_**I'm moving on now**_

_**I won't have to see your face around**_

There had been so many hidden lies and secrets from Alfred though. He shouldn't feel bad for dumping his ass! He had to move on, there had to be someone out there better for him! Some one that he could hold his head high with next time he saw that stupid American. Not like he wanted to see his dumb face…With those stupid eyes that looked like clear blue ocean water…And that annoying grin that he always had, even when he wasn't feeling one hundred percent. What was Arthur thinking!? The more he thought of that bastard's face, the more it made him miss the twat!

_**I'm not gonna wait for you to change when you want to**_

_**In a second heartbeat**_

_**I'm not listening to you spin like I used to**_

_**In a second heartbeat**_

Why had he broken up with the idiot? Well…for starters, Alfred was pretty much a man-child! A stupid, sexy, adorable man-child. Arthur had originally met Alfred in a club where he had been spinning records and he had been so good at it. He was practically a master at that! And amazingly Arthur had somehow caught Alfred's eye so when he finished, he had rushed over to talk to the Brit, ignoring any fawning fans and what-not. All that was good but…They had been dating for a few years now and Alfred was still like the first day Arthur had met him. Arthur had changed, he wanted to settle down, get married, spend his days and nights with Alfred rather than have the nights have Alfred all the time. After all, Alfred didn't _have_ to work there, Arthur's job as a nurse paid well enough to support them both! But…The American wasn't ready to settle down just yet.

_**So much still to say**_

_**But not enough time to waste on you**_

_**So many holes to fill, ways to give**_

_**But not enough time to waste on you**_

In all honesty, it felt like there so much left unsaid between them both. Even though Arthur had told his boyfriend all the reasons he wanted to end it. Alfred was still childish, Arthur was ready to get married and settle down, recently it seemed like the only thing Alfred cared about was the club where they had met. Arthur adored that club, he did. It's where they met, got together, where they had a huge party for their anniversaries…But he despised it when it seemed like Alfred spent most of his time there, rather than with Arthur. With Arthur work schedules and Alfred's 'work schedule', it was like they practically had no time to spend with each other. The relationship had come to feel…empty. Lonely. It was like it it had become tattered and worn with time.

'_**Cause I finally, finally**_

_**Conquered all the falsities**_

_**I'm moving on now**_

_**I won't have to see your face around**_

Not only that but…It had ended up that Alfred had this little 'crush' one this girl that Arthur didn't know at all. It was just some _random bimbo_ from the club that had a habit of feeling up Alfred's muscles. In all honesty, he had blamed that broad for their break-up the first week after it had ended…But he realized that it couldn't have been her fault. His damn boyfriend knew not to flirt back with others! He knew Arthur hated it! But he had done just that instead of ignore her like the rest of his stupid fangirls. But after that realization, Arthur had end up crying for a few days. Why had Alfred gotten flirty with that damn harlot? Wasn't he attracted to him any more? What did she have that Arthur didn't? After that, he had remembered the few times Alfred had tried to stop by and apologize, Arthur had thrown glass vases, heavy books and even a lamp at him while yelling that he 'didn't want to see his stupid face around here ever again'.

_**I'm not gonna wait for you to change when you want to**_

_**In a second heartbeat**_

_**I'm not listening to you spin like I used to**_

_**In a second heartbeat**_

After all that drama, Arthur had actually ended up sneaking back to the club a few times, just to hear Alfred play again. But of course it had only made him hurt more, though he continued to do it for a few weeks. Surprisingly from what it seemed like, Alfred was going to stay single. Even that girl that he had been crushing on got rejected by him, turns out she had really only been there for his looks and money, _typical_. Arthur always hid in the back of the club, where he knew Alfred wouldn't see. Oddly enough, the American slowly stopped coming to the club every night. And at one point he stopped going all together, so Arthur had stopped going as well so he could stop torturing himself. Who knew if Alfred had changed? Arthur hadn't seen him since he stopped going to the club. Either way, it didn't concern the Brit. He was almost close to being over the dumb American; he was changing for the better. But one day, there was a knock at his front door…

* * *

Hello dear readers! I would like to thank you for actually reading through this! It's been a long while since I've written any fanfiction, and frankly I'm surprised I was able to type this up, but at the same time I'm happy! Even though it's a song fic, I'm still pretty happy with myself so I gave myself a metaphorical pat on the shoulder. If you're wondering what song this is, it's 'In a second heartbeat' by 'Shy Girls'! It's a really nice song that I haven't been able to get out of my head/haven't been able to stop listening to. And yes, I left it at a cliffhanger. I tend to do that a lot. Any ways, I didn't use the _whole_ song because near the end the lyrics pretty much repeat, so I saw no point in it. Anyhoo, hopefully you'll get more out of me in the future!


End file.
